Schatten der Vergangenheit
by RavannaVen
Summary: Elisabeth wandert allein über die Black Pearl. Die Sorge um Will, der sich in den Klauen von Davey Jones befindet lässt sie nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Doch sie ist nicht die einzige rastlose Seele, die in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf finden kann...


**Disclaimer:** Fluch der Karibik gehört Disney. Nix, aber auch absolut gar nix gehört mir!

Die Informationen, auf denen dieser Oneshot aufbaut, kommen von der offiziellen Disney Homepage über Fluch der Karibik. Ich war selber ziemlich geplättet als ich das gelesen habe.  
Also: Falls sich irgendjemand genötigt fühlen sollte Flames zu schreiben, diesmal bitte an die Maus. ;-)

Vielen Dank an Wolvesdawn fürs beltalesen.

Lg  
RavannaVen

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Schatten der Vergangenheit**

Sie wusste, dass sie eigentlich hätte schlafen sollen, genau so, wie es der Grossteil der Männer der Black Pearl in diesem Augenblick tat. Doch es ging einfach nicht. Es war die selbe innere Unruhe, die sie dazu gebracht hatte Port Royal zu verlassen, nachdem _Lord_ Cutler Beckett dort aufgetaucht war, um ihr Leben auf so drastische Weise aus der Bahn zu werfen, die sie nun ziellos unter Deck des berüchtigten Piratenschiffes herumwandern ließ.

Eine Unruhe, die sich in ihrem Inneren immer mehr zu einem eisigen Klumpen verdichtete, seit Jack ihr erzählt hatte, was ihrem Verlobten zugestoßen war: Will Turner als Gefangener auf der Flying Dutchman. In den Fängen des legendären Davey Jones.

Elisabeth konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie sie sich als Kind heimlich in die Bibliothek ihres Vaters geschlichen hatte. Die Werke über Piraten und Seeräuberei waren für sie schon immer von besonderer Anziehungskraft gewesen. Und gerade die Geschichten, die von dem Herrn der Flying Dutchman handelten, hatten ihr an so manchem verregneten, stürmischen Abend einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen lassen. Die junge Frau seufzte leise. Es schien wohl ihr Schicksal zu sein, dass sie sich immer wieder in Geschehnissen wieder fand, die genau so gut einem dieser Bücher entsprungen sein könnten. Sie war wohl nicht dazu bestimmt ein normales Leben zu führen.

Dieser Gedanke versetzte ihr einen Stich. Es war ihr sehnlichster Wunsch gewesen Will zu heiraten. Eine Familie zu gründen. Wie es aussah, war sie von diesem Ziel nun weiter entfernt als jemals zuvor. Doch sie hatte eine Chance ihn zu finden. Nur eine. Die Finger der jungen Frau suchten den Kompass, den sie in einer Tasche ihres Mantels bei sich trug. _Er weist auf die Sache, die man sich am allermeisten auf dieser Welt wünscht! _Mit diesen Worten hatte Jack Sparrow ihr die kleine, mit einem Lapislazuli verzierte Schatulle in die Hand gedrückt. Elisabeths Finger strichen sanft über den glatt polierten Stein. Dieser Kompass bedeutete Zuversicht, Hoffnung. Noch war nicht alles verloren.

Das Poopdeck lag ruhig vor ihr in der Dunkelheit. Kein Geräusch, bis auf das Schnarchen der schlafenden Männer. Nichts als stickige Dunkelheit, Enge, Feuchtigkeit und der Gestank nach ungewaschenem Mann. Es war ihr schleierhaft, wie man in so einem Mief überhaupt schlafen konnte. Elisabeth tastete sich vorsichtig an den Hängematten vorbei, froh, als sie endlich den Aufgang zum Hauptdeck der Pearl erreichte. Der frische Nachtwind strich angenehm kühl über ihr Gesicht.

Es war, als würde sie eine andere Welt betreten. Nichts als Weite; das Meer und der klare Sternenhimmel bis zum Horizont. In Momenten wie diesen meinte sie sie ebenfalls spüren zu können: Die Begeisterung, ja, die Ehrfurcht, die so viele Seemänner spürten, und die sie immer wieder hinauszog, weg von ihren Familien. Bis sie eines Tages gar nicht mehr zurückkehrten.

Das Deck der Black Pearl war verweist, bis auf eine einzelne, einsame Gestalt ganz vorne beim Stern des Schiffes. Elisabeth erkannte die Silhouette sofort: Jack Sparrow. Der Mann stand bewegungslos am Schanzkleid, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, und starrte auf den Horizont. Mit leisen Schritten trat die Gouverneurstochter neben den Piraten. Ein Hauch von Déja-vu überkam Elisabeth, als sie an den Abend dachte, an dem Jack und sie in einer ganz ähnlichen Situation auf Deck der Dauntless gestanden hatten. Nur war es diesmal er, der alle Fäden in der Hand hielt.

Sparrow warf ihr ein gewinnendes Lächeln zu. „Wenn Ihr hier seid um nach den Kaperbriefen zu fragen, Miss Swann: Die Antwort lautet Nein."

„Das war nicht meine Absicht." Die Stimme der jungen Frau klang vielleicht eine Spur kühler als beabsichtigt. Sie warf ihm einen bösen Seitenblick zu. Jack hatte ihr die Dokumente praktisch in dem Moment gestohlen, in dem er zum ersten Mal einen Blick darauf geworfen hatte. Die Frage war nur warum. Es war irgendwie schwer vorstellbar, dass ausgerechnet Captain Sparrow von der Black Pearl einen Kaperbrief akzeptieren würde um fortan im Dienste von König und Vaterland zu stehen. _Als ob man mich kaufen könnte._ Der Pirat hatte die Worte regelrecht ausgespieen. Zudem: Elisabeth hatte den Ausdruck von Abscheu und Verachtung nicht vergessen, der sich auf Jacks Gesicht gelegt hatte, nachdem er Becketts Siegel und Unterschrift unter dem Kaperbrief entdeckt hatte. Wirklich erstaunlich, dass er dieses Gekrakel überhaupt hatte lesen können. Es war mit Sicherheit nicht das erste Mal, dass Jack mit Cutler Beckett zu tun hatte.

„Na dann." Der Pirat wandte sich mit einem Schulterzucken wieder dem Meer zu. Seine Haltung war deutlich angespannt und auch der nervöse Blick mit dem er die Wellen streifte entging Elisabeth nicht.

Nun, Jack Sparrow hatte wohl allen Grund nervös zu sein. Die Geschichten die Gibbs über Jones' Riesenkraken erzählte, waren genug um selbst den gestandenen Seeleuten der Pearl einen Hauch von Angst einzuflößen. Und auch Elisabeth selbst konnte spüren wie sich etwas in ihr zusammenzog, wenn sie daran dachte, dass der Kraken in der Lage sein sollte, ein Schiff wie die Pearl wie ein Streichholz zu zerbrechen und mit sich in die Tiefe zu ziehen. In dem Fall wären sie alle verdammt und sie hätte Will im Stich gelassen. Elisabeths schlanke Finger krallten sich unwillkürlich in das Holz des Schanzkleides.

Sparrow war die Veränderung, die in ihr vorgegangen war, natürlich nicht entgangen. Stumm blickte er sie an. In seinen dunklen Augen stand so etwas wie Interesse, Verstehen und sogar… Besorgnis? Aus irgendeinem Grund war Elisabeth nicht in der Lage seinem Blick standzuhalten. Sie wandte sich ab, starrte stattdessen auf ihre manikürten Fingernägel und hoffte, dass die Dunkelheit ihre hochroten Wangen verbarg. Ärgerlich auf sich selbst, biss sie sich auf die Zunge. Will war in größter Gefahr und sie stand hier und errötete wie ein kleines Mädchen, nur weil sie in Jack Sparrow etwas gesehen hatte, das sie nicht erwartet hatte.

„Wir werden es schaffen." Jack ahnte wohl was in ihr vorging. Er hatte im Brustton der Überzeugung gesprochen und seine Worte schwebten einige Augenblicke angenehm in der sternenklaren Luft zwischen ihnen.

Zögernd nickte sie: „Hoffentlich."

„Nicht hoffentlich. Natürlich schaffen wir das." Jack legte seine Finger unter ihr Kinn und hob ihren Kopf um ihr in die Augen zu sehen. „Die Pearl ist das schnellste Schiff in diesen Gewässern. Wenn sie uns nicht rechtzeitig zu unserem Ziel bringen kann, dann kann es keine…"

Elisabeth nahm den Trost, der in seinen Worten lag auf, wie ein Verdurstender das Wasser. Entsprachen sie doch genau dem, was sie tief in ihrem Inneren hoffte.

Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus. Doch es war eine angenehme Stille. Ruhend, nicht fordernd. Ein leises, zögerndes Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen und der Pirat antwortete mit dem für ihn so typischen schiefen Grinsen. „Also. Ist doch schon viel besser." Mit einer fast schon zärtlichen Geste strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr.

Nun doch peinlich berührt trat Elisabeth einen Schritt zurück. „Danke." murmelte sie kaum hörbar.

Jack nickte nur und wandte sich wieder der endlosen See zu, verfiel in das gleiche dumpfe Brüten in dem sie ihn angetroffen hatte. Die junge Frau ließ ihre Gedanken wandern. Von der Black Pearl zurück nach Port Royal, zu ihrem Vater. Sie hoffte wirklich dass dieser Beckett ihn in Ruhe ließ. Wie es ihm wohl ging, nachdem sie so plötzlich gegangen war um Will zu folgen.

Will. Ihre große Liebe. Der einzige Mensch, der sie so _akzeptierte_ wie sie war. Der sie so _liebte_ wie sie war.

Ihr Blick wanderte unbewusst wieder zurück zu dem Mann, mit dem sie diese stille Stunde teilte. _Der einzige?_ Schuldbewusst wischte Elisabeth diesen Gedanken beiseite. Will war der einzige Mann in ihrem Leben, und daran würde sich auch nichts ändern. Sparrow schien ihren Blick wohl gespürt zu haben, denn er drehte sich mit einem Mal um und sah sie fragend an. „Was?"

Verlegen strich Elisabeth mit ihren Händen über das Holz des Schanzkleides. Kleine Splitter des Teers, mit dem das Holz des Schiffes geschwärzt war, lösten sich und rieselten geräuschlos zu Boden. Kleine Spuren des Verfalls, wie sie überall an Bord zu bemerken waren, wenn man sich nur die Mühe machte hinzusehen. „Euch liegt sehr viel an ihr, nicht wahr? Die Pearl meine ich." Jack nickte langsam. „Ja. Sie ist…" Er unterbrach sich auf der Suche nach den richtigen Worten. „Ich würde sie niemals aufgeben." Der melancholische Unterton in der Stimme des Piraten ließ Elisabeth aufhorchen. Sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass er jedes einzelne dieser Worte ernst meinte. Immerhin hatte er zehn Jahre lang auf eine Möglichkeit gewartet, sein Schiff aus den Händen seines verräterischen ersten Maates zurückzuholen.

„Ich habe viel über Euch und die Black Pearl gelesen." Bei diesen Worten huschte ein fast schön spöttisches Lächeln über das Gesicht des Piraten, doch irgendetwas drängte Elisabeth dazu ihre Frage auszusprechen. „Eines habe ich mich immer gefragt. Es heißt die Galionsfigur eines Schiffes zeigt einen Teil seiner Seele… seiner Persönlichkeit, wenn man so will." Sparrow nickte. Zum Teil wohl als Bestätigung, zum Teil als Aufforderung weiter zu sprechen. „Ich habe mir die Galionsfigur der Pearl angesehen. Ein Engel mit einer Taube in den Händen. Das ist doch recht ungewöhnlich für ein Piratenschiff, oder nicht?"

Der Pirat stieß ein leises Lachen aus. „Vielleicht. Aber die Meisten Piratenschiffe die auf den Weltmeeren segeln, waren vorher in einer anderen Mission unterwegs." meinte er unbestimmt. „Und die Figur auszutauschen…?" Jack schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ach so." Elisabeth wunderte sich ein wenig, warum sie nicht selbst auf diese Idee gekommen war. Als Pirat konnte man wohl kaum in eine Werft marschieren und ein Schiff in Auftrag geben. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals eine Geschichte über dieses Abenteuer des Captain Jack Sparrow gelesen zu haben. „Und die Black Pearl gehörte wem?"

Sparrow betrachtete sie nachdenklich, als würde er abwägen, ob er ihr diese Information wirklich anvertrauen konnte. Sie rechnete schon gar nicht mehr mit einer Antwort, als Jack doch noch anfing zu sprechen: „Den East Indies."

„_Was?_" Elisabeth starrte den Piraten aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

Cotton, der mit seinem Papagei am Steuerrad stand, sah ob ihres Tonfalls alarmiert auf, doch Jack winkte ab und der Mann wandte sich wieder anderen Dingen zu. „Es wäre mir lieber, wenn Ihr hier nicht so herumschreien würdet, Miss Swann. Und ja. Die Black Pearl gehörte ursprünglich der East India Trading Company. Damals allerdings noch unter einem anderen Namen." Elisabeth starrte den Piraten noch immer an, als wäre ihm soeben ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. „A-Ach ja?" brachte sie schließlich hervor.

„Ja." Sparrow gestikulierte mit beiden Händen, als sähe er den Namen direkt vor sich in der klagen Luft schweben. „Wicket Wench. Grausamer Name für ein Schiff, wenn Ihr mich fragt. Aber erzählt das bloß nicht Gibbs. Es bringt nämlich Unglück ein Schiff umzubenennen. Angeblich…" Der verschwörerische Unterton den Jack in seine Stimme legte ließ Elisabeth fast in ein hysterisches Gekicher ausbrechen. Das war es. Das letzte Puzzleteil, das ihr gefehlt hatte, um das vollständige Bild erkennen zu können. Die Verbindung zwischen Jack Sparrow und Cutler Beckett.

„Natürlich! Das ist es, nicht wahr? Sie war sein Schiff. Becketts. Ihr habt sie ihm gestohlen und…" – „Sie war _mein_ Schiff. Von Anfang an." schnauzte der Pirat in unversöhnlichem Tonfall. Elisabeth schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Ein Ausdruck von Erschrecken begann sich auf ihrem Gesicht abzuzeichnen. Jedoch nicht wegen dem Tonfall, den Sparrow ihr gegenüber angeschlagen hatte, sondern vielmehr wegen der Konsequenzen, die sich aus seinen Worten ergaben. Captain Jack Sparrow in den Diensten der East India Trading Company? Unmöglich!

„Ihr habt für die East Indies gearbeitet?"

Mit einem leisen Seufzen ließ Jack seine Hände wieder auf das Schanzkleid sinken. „Vor einer Ewigkeit… In einem anderen Leben."

"Das glaube ich einfach nicht."

"Glaubt was Ihr wollt, Missi. Das ist es."

„Was ist damals passiert?"

Der Pirat zögerte sichtlich, doch dann zuckte mit den Schultern. „Beckett hat mich über den Tisch gezogen. Nach allen Regeln der Kunst." Er spuckte angewidert über das Schanzkleid, als hätte der Name seines alten Widersachers einen unangenehmen Geschmack in seinem Mund hinterlassen. „Er wollte mich in irgendeine illegale Schweinerei reinziehen und ich habe abgelehnt. Da hat er mir was angehängt. Wohl aus Angst ich würde ihn auffliegen lassen." Jack stieß ein kurzes humorloses Lachen aus. „Er ließ mein Schiff verbrennen und brachte mich und meine Crew zur Aburteilung nach New Providence. Der Mistkerl war Ankläger, Richter und Scharfrichter in einem." Die Linke Hand des Piraten strich unwillkürlich über seinen rechten Unterarm.

„Er hat Euch gebranntmarkt." Es überraschte Elisabeth trotz allem, den Piraten leicht zusammenzucken zu sehen.

Sparrow seufzte geschlagen. „Ja."

„Und darauf hin habt Ihr Davey Jones Eure Seele verkauft." Er bestätigte ihre Vermutung mit einem stummen Nicken.

Die Gouverneurstochter schlug in einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Mitleid die Hände vor den Mund. „Mein Gott."

„Ich glaube Gott hatte nichts mit dieser Sache zu tun, Miss Swann." In der Stimme des Piraten lag ein bitterer Beiklang, der so gar nicht zu diesem exzentrischen Mann passen wollte.

„Das tut mir leid."

Sparrow schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Euer Mitleid könnt Ihr Euch sparen. Ich will es nicht, und ich brauche es nicht." Mit einer abrupten Bewegung wandte er sich ab, nur um irgendeinen imaginären Punkt am Horizont anzustarren.

Elisabeth betrachtete den Mann mit nachdenklich gerunzelter Stirn. Jede Faser seine Körpers schien angespannt zu sein. Aber es war eine andere Anspannung als zuvor, als er auf das dunkle Meer hinausgeblickt hatte. Er fühlte sich unwohl. Es war offensichtlich, dass er ihr diese Geschichte eigentlich gar nicht hatte erzählen wollen. Warum er es doch getan hatte war ihr rätselhaft. Vielleicht, aber auch nur vielleicht hatte er einfach jemanden gebraucht mit dem er reden konnte. Aus einem Impuls heraus ging Elisabeth einen Schritt auf den Piraten zu, doch sie hielt inne, als sich seine Körperhaltung minimal veränderte. Er wollte allein sein.

„Es ist schon spät Miss Swann. Ihr solltet Euch hinlegen."

Die junge Frau nickte stumm, bis ihr bewusst wurde, dass er diese Geste überhaupt nicht sehen konnte. „Ja, das wäre vielleicht besser." antwortete sie leise. Zögernd wandte sie sich ab. Sie wollte Jack nicht allein lassen. Nicht jetzt, wo er ihr einen so wichtigen Teil seiner Vergangenheit offen gelegt hatte, doch sie wusste, dass er ihre Gesellschaft nicht mehr akzeptieren würde.

Elisabeth blickte sich noch einmal um, bevor sie den Niedergang hinab stieg. Und in dem Moment wurde ihr bewusst, dass es für sie mehr als einen Grund gab, das Herz von Davey Jones in ihren Besitz zu bringen.

ENDE


End file.
